


¿Quién va a abrir la lata de atún?

by agentemind



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Crack, M/M, Nillili Mambo AU, This Is STUPID
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zico mira a la bola de pelo que tiene delante con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca general de disgusto en la cara. O eso supone. Hasta qué punto puede expresar asco en ese momento no lo tiene muy claro, así que se limita a dirigir su odio hacia el culpable e intentar suspirar.</p><p>No puede.</p><p>Intenta poner los ojos en blanco y acaba estornudando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Quién va a abrir la lata de atún?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts), [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts), [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



> crack is life

Zico mira a la bola de pelo que tiene delante con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca general de disgusto en la cara. O eso supone. Hasta qué punto puede expresar asco en ese momento no lo tiene muy claro, así que se limita a dirigir su odio hacia el culpable e intentar suspirar.

No puede.

Intenta poner los ojos en blanco y acaba estornudando.

Los demás se ríen y saca las uñas en dirección al más cercano, pero es Jaehyo y está durmiendo hecho un ovillo como si el mundo o sus problemas no tuvieran nada que ver con él. Y en realidad sus problemas actuales no tienen nada que ver con él, porque el culpable es el de siempre, así que Zico lo busca con la mirada, sorprendido, mucho más atento que de costumbre.

Todo está mucho más cerca y es mucho más grande y huele mucho más fuerte que de costumbre.

Puede escuchar a B-Bomb y Ukwon peleándose por algo que suena como una lata en algún lugar del camarote, a PO reír por lo bajo y a Taeil respirar. Es muy raro todo y no quiere acostumbrarse a ello por mucho que Kyung diga que va a ser divertido y que ya se les pasará.

Lo dice porque es culpa suya y porque es idiota.

Zico suspira. Lo intenta al menos.

Intenta despejar su mente sacudiendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda y está a punto de cometer homicidio por el “aww” que escucha murmurar a PO desde algún lugar tan alto como siempre cuando siente algo tocarle la oreja y tanto el sonido como la aspereza del contacto le hacen saltar en el aire e intentar una llave de kung-fu que termina con su espalda chocando contra la pata de la mesa y todo su cuerpo en alerta al aterrizar.

Todos se tensan al verle la cara. Todos menos el culpable, por supuesto.

— Kyung.

Éste le mira inclinando la cabeza y es imposible que pueda ver su sonrisa estúpida en esa cara naranja y peluda, pero ahí está, irritándole tanto como siempre que la lía y finge que todo puede arreglarse si enseñas mucho los dientes y actúas como un niño pequeño que acaba de romper algo importante. Que suele ser lo que sucede, de todos modos.

— Zico.

— Si vuelves a lamerme la oreja, te guisaré con tu gallina y os daré de comer a los de Bang Yong-Guk.

La cara de sorpresa de Kyung lo pilla tan desprevenido que tiene que apartar la mirada.

Adorable no. Adorable nunca.

— Eres un gato persa, Zico - le dice Kyung y salta sobre él con una agilidad que no tendría si no se hubiera pasado las últimas tres horas siendo el gato más feliz del mundo -. No das mucho miedo.

Zico gruñe.

Kyung le lame la oreja y se ríe, sólo dios sabe cómo, de forma más estúpida que siendo humano, sin dejar de lamerle y sin quitarse de encima. Puede notar como ronronea por todo su cuerpo y si pudiera erizarse el pelo voluntariamente, lo haría, pero no es capaz de enfadarse.

De repente los ruiditos que hace PO desde la mesa le empiezan a parecer graciosos.

Tal vez pueda acostumbrarse a esto durante un ratito, sólo hasta que Kyung se canse y se vaya a buscar a otro al que peinarle una cresta a base de lengüetazos. Lo está pensando muy en serio, con las patas peludas de Kyung rodeándole el cuello, hasta que el caos vuelve a apoderarse del barco.

Los gritos histéricos de PO pueden escucharse por todo el camarote.

Jaehyo se despierta y salta sobre Ukwon para quitarle la lata, probablemente, para que deje de hacer ruido y le deje dormir, Taeil empieza a dar vueltas por el suelo como una croqueta y al final B-Bomb empuja la lata lo suficientemente fuerte para que se le caiga en la cabeza a Zico, que salta por el aire llevándose con él a Kyung y los mira a todos con ojos gatunos de odio infinito.

Taeil deja de dar vueltas para mirarle boca abajo desde debajo de la mesa y todos sus estúpidos amigos son gatos más estúpidos todavía pero son adorables y ojalá se le pase a él primero para poder hacerles fotos a todos y pegarlas por las paredes del camarote.

Kyung vuelve a saltarle encima.

— ¿Quién va a abrir la lata de atún? - le dice, mordiéndole la oreja.

PO salta al estante más alto que puede para reírse desde allí y tira la colección de calaveras.

Ukown y B-Bomb intentan alcanzar la lata al mismo tiempo y se chocan el uno contra el otro.

Jaehyo pone los ojos en blanco y eso, eso sí que es injusto.

Así que lo retira.

No son adorables. Son todos tontos del culo.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry xD


End file.
